


[Podfic] Scrum

by aranel_parmadil



Series: What Did You Think About [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rugby</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Scrum

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scrum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897060) by [Chryse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryse/pseuds/Chryse). 



> Thanks as always to the ever-glorious Chryse for letting me play in this delicious sandbox!
> 
> Added 13/12/15: Artwork is by periodicallychlorinated and can be found [here](http://periodicallychlorinated.tumblr.com/post/135119739827/for-aranel-parmadil-who-has-beautifully-read-more) on their tumblr.

 

Scrum - listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/claierqo9y417y8/5_Scrum_-_Chryse.mp3)


End file.
